Idk yet, tell me one you think suits
by swayswaybradie
Summary: Lissa and Rose come to Gallagher Academy and Christian and Eddie go to Blackthorne. I'm not really sure where this is going at the moment so I'm open for suggestions. Oh yea and Help me with the title please ! Idk why it's T.. hahaha ... Disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N Hey guys :) this is my first crossover fanfic :) i'm pretty new to Fanfiction, and I'm really sorry if I don't update for like ages... : anywaysss enjoy :))) )**

I was walking to my dorm from dinner with my Mum when I got a phonecall. See it's a few days before the school year is going to begin so no one will really even start arriving untill the day before, but me being the headmistress' daughter thats another story. Anyways, I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. If your reading this you probably have at least Level 4 clearance and would know that Gallagher Academy is a spy school. And if you're reading this and you don't have level 4 clearance then, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS! Yeahh, anyways, I was walking back and I got a phone call. I know what you're thinking if you're a spy why would you have a phone. Aren't they like super traceable? Well one of my best friends Liz gave me this phone as well as my other 2 best friends, Macey and Bex, have one just the same. Liz is a complete genius and it so our phones have firewalls only she and 1 other person in the whole world can crack, Jonas, Liz's boyfriend. He's also a complete genius. And yeah, it was my mum on the phone.

"Mum, why couldn't you have just called me over the loud speaker."

"Because I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Okay then fair enough well. What's up?"

"I need you to come back to my office, I just got a phonecall on something I need you for," she sounded kind of worried. My Mum is never worried. I better go right now.

"I'll be there in a minute." I hung up and ran to my mothers office. The whole time my mind was running around trying to figure out what Mum wanted me for. Was it that the Blackthorne Boys were coming back? No impossible, why would she be worried about that? As soon as I got there my Mum called me in before I even knocked on the door.

"Sit down Cam." Mr. Soloman said. Wait! Mr Soloman? When did he get here?

"Mum, whats wrong?" I asked whilst sitting down.

"There's some new girls coming to Gallagher Academy this year Cam. And the thing is they are not like normal people." She said almost wearily.

"Mum, everyone here is not like normal people. That's the whole point."

"You're not getting it Cam, they're not like normal people because they're not human. Do you know how in your Mytholigy class Mr. Smith talked about Dhamphirs and Moroi? Well 1 dhampir and 1 moroi will be attending Gallagher Academy this year. And also Blackthorne Institute will be coming back on an exchange because there are 2 new students for their new school as well. 1 moroi and 1 dhampir. And the reason I'm telling you this this is because you will be the 2 girls guides. Here are their files.

**ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY:**

**Species: Dhamphir**

**Hair: Raven Coloured Long Hair**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Parents: Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur (A.N is that how you spell it?)**

**Other Information:**

**Rosemarie, preferred to be called Rose spent her whole life at St. Vladimir's Academy. She is a trouble maker and asked her headmistess at St. Vladimirs if she could transfer and they called Gallgher Academy. No one except her best friends know why she transferred. Rose is shadow-kissed, she died in a car crash that killed her best friend's parents and brother and her best friend brought her back to life. **

**PRINCESS VASILISA DRAGOMIR:**

**Species: Moroi**

**Hair: Long Blonde**

**Eyes: Jade Green**

**Parents: Died in a car crash.**

**Element: Spirit**

**Other Information:**

**Vasilisa, preferred to be called Lissa, is the last person in one if the 12 royal families. She wields one of the most rare elements, Spirit. And can therefore heal and see auras. She is bestfriends with Rose and brought her back to life, therefore making a bond between them. Rose can feel what Lissa is feeling and be in her head. She transferred with Rose, only she and 2 other people know why Rose transferred. **

"They are arriving tonight. They will be sharing a room with you, Bex, Macey and Liz seeing as how it is the biggest." Mum told me."Oh and Cam, only you Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Jonas and Grant need to know what they are. Too everyone else they are just normal spies."

"Okay Mum, bye. Goodnight Mr. Soloman."

Well it's safe to say the first thing I did when I got back to my room is call all the people Mum said could know and tell them everything.

**(Please review it might make me update sooner :DDD)**


	2. Lissa and Rose

Later on that night I got another phone call from Mum.

"Come out to the Helicopter pad. They're here." Was all she said then she hung up. I walked out to the helicopter pad and sure enough there they were in all their glory. And I'm not kidding. They were beautiful. Lissa had beautiful long blonde hair and striking jade green eyes. And Rose had beautiful long raven-brown hair and hazel eyes. I know it said all this in their file but I never thought that they would be this pretty.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." My mother said as they walked towards us. "this is my daughter Cameron. She will be your guide and you two will be sharing a room with her and her other roommates."

"Wait up! Shared rooms! Oh god. How do you live? I want to go back to St. Vladimirs." Rose said, smirk plastered onto her face. I swear her and Zach will get on just fine.

"Ha yeah we do. It's actually pretty good seeing as if you want to get away from them there are over 300 secret passage ways." I replied.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls are getting on so well. Cammie will take you to your room, your uniforms are already there along with your beds. Goodnight girls." Mum said and walked off.

"Well come on school starts in a few days and you need to get settled." I said.

"Is your Mum really the headmistress? Wow! Thats pretty cool. You must have the inside scoop on just about everything."Rose said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh my god, you're just like Tina. And when you meet Tina you'll figure out that that is not a compliment in the slightest."

"Okay then. I was just wondering."

"Lets just get to our dorm. Our roommates are coming early because I told them you were coming. Blackthorne Institute for Boys, where your friends are, are visiting for the year and should be here tomorrow as well. Seeing as how they need to get here as soon as possible so none of the girls know that they're here until the welcome back dinner."

"I thought that only you and your mum knew that we were Moroi and Dhamphir. Thats what I asked that only vital people knew." Lissa spoke up for the first time.

"Only me our roommates, that happen to be my best friends, and the Blackthorne boys who are showing Christian and Eddie around know. They won't tell anyone trust me."

"They better not." Rose said glaring at me.

"Whatever lets go." I took them up to our room and had a shower and made sure they were asleep before I went to sleep.


	3. Bex, Macey and Liz

The Next morning I woke up to find the both of them sitting on Rose's bed talking.

"Are you okay Rose?" I decided to pretend to be asleep and try and hear what they were talking about. "Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff. I'm really sorry about dropping out Liss."

"Rose you did what you had to. It's just awful that we had to move because of the letters. At least he won't be able to find us now."

"Yeah thats true, I would feel even safer though if no one except the headmistress knew what we are."

"Maybe I could use compulsion. Make all of them forget, it's not that many."

"No I don't want you to be weak."

"And plus," I cut in, "us spys, we're trained to resist compulsion. So that plan wouldn't work for you."

"YOU WERE LISTENING TO US THAT WHOLE TIME?" Rose shouted.

"Well not really." I said and looked at my alarm clock. "Oh crap! It's 10:00! Why didn't you guys wake me up! Everyone's going to be here soon."

"Sorry, I just didn't care all that much." Rose said scowling at me. I don't think she likes me very much. I got up and had a shower and put on a Red, black and White flowing top, black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. I walked into the bedroom to find Lissa and Rose talking again. But as soon as I came in they stopped.  
"Oh please, don't stop on my account, and would you like to know how to get to the dining hall because thats where I'm headed for breakfast."

"Okay. Rose is always hungry, she'll want to know where it is." Lissa said with a smile on her face and as if to prove her point Rose's stomach growled.

"Come on then. Mum and Soloman should be there by now to. It's where we're meeting Bex and that. Oh yeah, Bex is one of our roommates as well as Macey and Liz. Rose I think you'll get on fine with Macey. She seems alot like you." I said all this as we were walking. When we got in the dining hall sure enough Mum and Soloman were sitting at there normal seats and I also saw my best friends.

"CAMMIE!" They all yelled at the exact same time and hugged me really, really tight. And because they're spies that is really tight.

"Hi guys, I kinda need to breathe!" I said.

"Oh, sorry Cam." Bex said seeing as she was doing most of the crushing.

"Thats okay. And Bex, Macey and Liz meet Lissa and Rose," I said gesturing to them, "Lissa and Rose meet Bex, Macey and Liz."


	4. Blackthorne Boys

"Arhhh ... so your the Moroi and Dhamphir." Macey said.

"Very tactful Mace."Liz said.

"Tact is just not saying what you're thinking. I'll pass."Macey replied.

"Look Liss I know Cammie said they couldn't be compelled but lets try. They're annoying me." Rose said.

"You try that and I'll break every finger on your hands." Bex said with a snarl. You see spys are actually brought up being told to not trust Moroi, Dhamphirs and especially Strigoi.

"You can try." Rose said back exactly the same way.

"Okayyy... thats enough from the two of you. Bex if you want to hit her that bad I'll talk to mum and ask if she can pair you up in P&E." I said.

"P&E whats that?" Lissa asked with a scared look on her face.

"Protection and Enforcement, Bex's favourite class." I said, whilst Bex was grinning.

"So it's like combat? Beating up people for extra credit?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Thats why Bex likes it so much." Macey said. Rose turned to me.

"What's your favorite class? I don't see you as the beating up people type."

"Cammie can kick arse, don't worry about that." Bex said sounding fully British.

"Covert Ops." I said. It wasn't even hard for me to think about my favorite class. It's been that for as long as I can remember.

"Yeah, Cam is the Chameleon." Liz said.

"Chameleon?" Rose said looking entirely confused.

"Thats her codename. She blends. If she doesn't want to be found. You won't find her." Macey said. Sounding bored as usual.

"Unless of course you're me." A voice said that I instantly recognized.

"Zach! I thought you weren't coming till later." I said, he smirked.

"Does this mean all of the people from Blackthorne are here?" Lissa asked. Looking excited?

"Nope, just 15 boys. But before you ask, yes Eddie and Christian are here. They will be in here with Grant and Jonas in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.."

"Zach I told you, you can't use secret passageways in a race and- Hello Bex!" Grant said.

"Hey Grant." Bex replied. As they were talking I noticed a boy with stylishly messed up black hair and another boy with chestnut hair. **(A.N I couldn't remember what Eddie's hair looked like so thats it.)**

"Thats Christian and Eddie." Zach whispered in my ear, "Christian and Lissa are going out. Eddie is sort of like Rose's big brother."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked Zach, and as soon as I said it I knew what his reply would be.

He smirked and pointed to himself "Spy," was all he said. I rolled my eyes.


End file.
